


I know that it’s wrong, that I can’t move on, but there’s something about you

by Tayawilcy_06



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Phil Mitchell deserves to rot in hell, ben needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayawilcy_06/pseuds/Tayawilcy_06
Summary: What I would like the aftermath of Bens ep to be with Callum
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I know that it’s wrong, that I can’t move on, but there’s something about you

Ben stumbled into the vic searching for Callum. He spotted him sitting at a table with Sharon and made his way over to him. " Callum " Ben said. Callum turned round to see a very distressed looking Ben. Knowing something was up, he said his goodbyes to Sharon " I’m sorry, but-" " Don’t worry about it, he obviously needs you just - be careful, yeah? " She smiled. Callum smiled back and headed out of the pub with Ben. 

They walked into the flat and sat on the couch. Ben sat down and looked at the floor " Ben what’s wrong? " Callum asked. Nothing. " Ben? " Callum began to worry " Ben? Ben what’s wrong? " Callum sort-of yelled. He tapped his knee which made Ben jump " Sorry I- " " I’m fully deaf Callum. " Ben said " What I-I " " You deserve someone so much better than me. I’m just gonna hold you back now ain’t I? Phil Mitchell’s completely deaf son who can’t do anything for himself because he can hear shit all! " Ben rambled on. " Ben " Callum put a hand on his knee, causing him to look up " Shut up will you. " Callum signed I love you " I only want you. Baggage and all. But, I need to know how this happened yeah? So I can help you? " Ben sat silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell Callum the actual truth or his version of the truth. " My dad, he got into something with Danny to get money to buy the vic. I was in on the job, to prove to dad that I can still do this. Now that o think it was more to prove to myself I could still do it, Y’know? But I went over there with a - a gun and he booted me off. Maybe because I couldn’t read his lips quick enough but. I went to the Albert but on the way out at god knows what time I saw them heading off. I got a car from the arches and followed them. They went to some warehouse somewhere. I went in but my phone started ringing and whether or not that had anything to do with I dunno but I got caught. They took the gun and dragged me to where Danny and Da - Phil were. One thing led to another and he got me on this chair thing. He asked me if this " he gestured to his once good ear " was my good ear. I had no idea what he was gonna do so I stupidly said yeah. He shot a gun right by it. I - I can’t even begin to explain it. He was gonna shoot me again I think but Phil told me to beg in sign. I did and we managed to get away. Phil still got his money of course. He doesn’t know about my hearing yet. And he ain’t gonna find out neither. One more thing for him to be disappointed in me for. I’m no good for you anymore Cal, like I said before. I’m not the Ben you fell in love with. I’m useless. " Ben finished

Callum just sat there for a minute as Ben prepared for a right go " So let me get this straight, Danny shot a gun right beside your ear and now your completely deaf because you wanted to impress Phil? " Callum said, making sure to talk slow enough for Ben to be able to understand him. He nodded his head. " You’re an idiot Ben Mitchell. " Ben felt tears begin to track down his cheeks " I know.. " " But- your my idiot. And I love you. I love YOU. All of you. And yeah, maybe your a bit different to when I first fell for you but that don’t mean I don’t live you any less. We will get through this yeah, but you’ve got to let me help you. " Callum said, tears gathering in his eyes. He pulled Ben toward him and into his chest. Ben let the dam down and cried into Callum’s chest.

Yeah, maybe he was seriously pissed at Ben for even thinking about going on the job. And yes, he is mad at him for keeping a gun in the flat. But he’s more annoyed at Phil for making him feel that small that he had to do it. And he was going to fucking kill Danny Hardcastle for doing this to Ben but, that could wait. Ben was fully deaf. He can’t hear anything anymore and he’s gonna need Callum more than anything now. There was no way he was gonna give him grief when he was in this state. 

Callum pulled back a bit, not missing the look of distress on Ben’s face at the gesture " Hey, don’t worry I’m not going anywhere. But remember what I said to you that night, when you told me you loved me. And what I said in the kitchen the day I got out of hospital. I’m never leaving you Ben, and I’ll stay as long as you want me. " Callum said " I’ll always want you, Cal. " Ben sobbed.

" Then I’ll always be here, no matter what. "

**Author's Note:**

> I clowned 🤡


End file.
